This invention relates generally to containers for dispensing liquids and more particularly to a removable and disposable package and an actuated closure cap assembly therefor for use in a post-mix soft drink type beverage dispensing system.
Post-mix beverage dispensing apparatus is generally known, with the more common form of such apparatus being the commercially available post-mix beverage dispenser units which have been designed for large volume commercial uses such as used in fast food restaurants. More recently, however, attempts have been made in the industry to reduce the cost, size and weight of such beverage dispensing units to make them available to the general public for private use.
Such apparatus, moreover, typically include a removably disposable package for dispensing liquids such as a syrup mixture which is then mixed with carbonated water at mixing head located adjacent the dispensing outlet. For such systems to be acceptable to the consuming public, supplies of these ingredients must be capable of being quickly and easily replenished by a user who may be relatively unskilled. In addition, the syrup component must be made available, for example at supermarkets in the form of a quickly and easily replaceable disposable package. An example of a disposable syrup package which may be used in a small post-mix beverage dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 which issued to J.K. Sedam, on Aug. 12, 1980. This patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.